


旁观者迷

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 身为旁观者的韩吉，却也很难旁观者清。
Kudos: 4





	旁观者迷

**Author's Note:**

> 韩吉中心。AOT原作向，虽然本身倾向于韩吉的性别为韩吉，但是人称代词还是选择了她。有少到可以无视的团兵和虽然很少但还是不能忽视的利艾利。注意防雷。这次我终于一贯的死蠢了。
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！
> 
> PS：搬家可太累了……

调查兵团的高层人员都有个不好的属性，那就是单从外表看不出年龄。团长埃尔文史密斯的高海拔发际线让他看上去得有四十到五十岁，士兵长利威尔则长了张永远十八的娃娃脸，分队长韩吉佐耶更不靠谱，连性别都模糊不清。某种程度上来说这些奇葩长官让新兵们对自己的未来相当绝望。  
作为一路看着埃尔文和利威尔沿着一条怪物之路向着成为变态这一终点一去不回的见证人，韩吉表示没什么可担心的。当然这是因为她也是晃晃悠悠跟在那两个怪物后面的第三只奇行种。  
说到韩吉，全调查兵团的人都会抖三抖。这个对巨人有着特殊癖好、对科研有着狂热兴致的分队长的大名早已传遍了三大兵团，她的作死与死不了两大技能让大家对她又恨又敬。韩吉对这些都是一清二楚，不过她并没有什么不适。如果有人在她面前喊她怪物，她顶多会睁大眼挂上好奇的可怕微笑，对那个勇气可嘉的人说：“给我抽管血研究一下怎么样，亲爱的小兵？”而在她掏出注射器之前那人八成已经被吓得哇哇大叫转身逃离。  
韩吉则无趣地撇撇嘴：切，连利威尔和埃尔文都没见过的人知道什么是怪物？  
由此可见韩吉丰富多彩的人生最重要的东西就是科学研究，即使有人类能入她法眼那多半也是那家伙身上有值得她研究的兴奋点。当她废寝忘食在实验室呆了三天后筋疲力竭地出来时，常能听到有人说：“韩吉分队长又三天没吃饭吗？天哪她简直不是人！”这话说得，她想。但她只是笑笑，并不放在心上。  
没有人知道她回到宿舍是怎样连脱衣服的力气都没有就倒在床上睡死过去。人类最强都是人类，她韩吉再强悍也比不过那个死矮子。更何况你们以为我这么拼命是为了什么啊混小子们！她心想，还不是为了让你们这帮人上了战场能少丢几条命？  
她比不上埃尔文决策果断，也比不上利威尔杀伐利落。她能做的只有在实验室里加快研究。也许就是她研究出的某种药品或者找出的某些巨人的弱点会救下几个蠢货新兵的命。她希望有更多的人活着，也希望有更多的巨人不必被杀死，希望世界和平没有杀戮，希望大家一起去墙外看日出。  
当然这些话她没跟任何人说，不然利威尔一定会笑话她的。  
她醒过来的时候看到两条劲瘦的腿在她眼前，皮带捆缚勒出流畅有力的线条。在她的意识还没回到脑海，一记狠踢已经击中她的肋骨把她踹下了床。  
韩吉揉了揉发麻的骨头，抱怨道：“利威尔你就不能换个方式叫我起来吗？”  
永远面瘫脸的士兵长微微皱眉地看着她，毫不掩饰地嫌恶对方三天没换的衣服、乱糟糟的头发和身上奇怪的药水味。“你简直像从垃圾堆里爬出来的。”  
“其实你是想说从巨人的嘴里吧，利威尔。”淡定地恶心了对方，韩吉无所谓地站起来，看到桌上还没冷的饭菜两眼发绿地扑了过去，“见鬼你居然会给我送饭？！待会儿我一定要在你身上抽管血看看是不是病毒入侵了！”  
利威尔翻了个白眼。“想都别想。你想再挨一下吗？”接着他又火大地补充：“埃尔文的命令。”  
“看来你又被威胁了。这次是什么？艾伦还是打扫？”  
“都有。”利威尔的脸已经完全黑了。  
韩吉忍不住偷偷笑起来，说偷偷有些不妥，因为她只是象征性地掩了掩嘴，接着就喷出了几粒米饭。当那几粒米饭落到利威尔雪白的领巾上时她已经可以预见到自己被打的命运了，可对方的脸色变了几下，竟然没出手。  
“吃完自己放回去。”脸黑堪比锅底的利威尔转身就走，从背后韩吉还能看到他扯下领巾丢到了一边，嘴里骂骂咧咧夹着自己的名字相当不干净，然后消失在转角。  
她笑起来。利威尔来她的房间时带了灯，火光驱散了窗外的黑暗，映得她雪白的牙齿发亮。她想利威尔真是别扭，关心自己还这么不清不楚，埃尔文就更是不动声色。说白了都是温柔得不像话的人，要不是战争……  
她的眼神微微黯淡，又自嘲地笑了。有埃尔文和利威尔这两个多年好友，她应该感到满足。  
可又怎么会轻易满足？还有那么多鲜活的生命死在前线，就像在谴责他们的失职。然而身为团长和人类最强的那两人，肩上一定有比她韩吉更重的担。但那两人不太会像她一样在无人时显出脆弱。那两个人是矛与盾，无时无刻不是锐利与厚重。  
若说这些年还有谁能让韩吉牵挂不下的，那就是看上去最靠谱的埃尔文和利威尔了。有时韩吉都恨自己是和那两人一起走过这些年风雨的人。因为很多事她并未参与，却因为旁观看得更清楚。  
她是兵团里为数不多知道当年埃尔文与利威尔那些屁事的人。每次当她想到调查兵团的那帮新兵知道他们团长也曾风流年轻过的事时会露出的表情，她就觉得自己整个人都不好了。其实当年还有许多人与她一起见证过，但是不是来得太迟，就是走得太早。时至今日，像她这样的旁观者已几近于无。  
利威尔还是王都地下街的小混混时，韩吉就和埃尔文一起去过那鬼地方。她跟着轻车熟路的团长穿过乱搭的草棚和发臭的泥水沟，推测这次大概是要来见个秘密的线人。当然她没猜准。  
第一眼看到还只有二十五岁的利威尔时，她的关注点落在了对方一米六的个子，不耐烦的表情，以及……“每天洗衣服不累吗？你有洁癖？”那么多问题她偏挑了这个。但是韩吉发誓在这么脏的地方居然见到了把自己整得这么干净的人，她一瞬间还以为看到了清道夫。当然这种错觉并非完全的错觉。此后几年里对方确实清走了他们前进路上的大部分垃圾。  
利威尔有些惊讶，他转向韩吉的眼满是戒备，问题却抛给了埃尔文：“秃子，这是谁？”  
“噗！”韩吉在埃尔文无奈的目光下笑出了声。“埃尔文我早说过所有人都发现了你的发际线后退了！你该为你的形象担心一下了，不然迟早得跟皮克西斯司令一样变成彻底的光头。”  
“啧！”表现得不耐烦的利威尔并不如表面上冷淡，他揶揄地看着埃尔文。  
在两道目光洗礼下的调查兵团团长不动如山。他舒眉轻笑：“韩吉别老拆我的台。还有你，利威尔，马上我就是你的上司了好歹也尊重点。”当然这语气太好说话了，以至没人把它当命令，包括埃尔文自己。  
利威尔只挑眉回了两个字：“滚蛋！”而韩吉的回应则是一串爽朗的笑声。  
这真是个美好得见鬼的开端，韩吉没有被打利威尔没有骂人埃尔文也没笑得老奸巨猾。当然后续也不会差太多。人类最强在第一场战役就展现出了强悍的实力，不出几年已经成为士兵长，战场上的士兵看着他背后在风里舒展的自由之翼，相信他就是人类反击的战旗，是带领他们飞向自由的羽翼。埃尔文从副团长升到团长，真正掌握了实权并研究出行之有效的战术。韩吉则从班长升到分队长，制造出的药剂在后方救活了不少伤员，壁外调查也多次依靠她的情报有了很大推进。  
他们都是意志坚定、目标明确之人，注定一往无前。  
而韩吉记忆里最美好的场景却与战争无关。那是埃尔文的办公室。责任重大的兵团长仍坐在办公桌后面看着资料。在来之不易的珍贵红茶的香气里，韩吉还能记得水蒸气迷了她的眼睛，将她喋喋不休的话语弄得支离破碎。利威尔有时在听，有时则直接一头睡倒。彼此信任的三人，活过了他妈的残酷战争，还能在办公室里喝茶，享受午后慵懒的时光，真是安慰。  
韩吉不知道是从哪里看出了端倪。也许是埃尔文走到沙发前落在利威尔干净睡颜上的目光，也许是利威尔凑到埃尔文身边毫不嫌弃地喝了他杯中的茶。总之当她意识到时，那两人已彼此依靠。  
她又是欣慰又是惊喜，最终又落寞地笑了。  
但两个当事人彼此不言明，她这个旁观者也不好说什么。她日复一日地等待，看他们之间的关系越界又归位。好多次她都认为，就是今天了，他们会真正拥有彼此。可这一天始终没有来，他们又在战争里将刚萌发的爱情磨砺成同伴的信赖与依托，兄弟的彼此鼓励，亲人的相互安慰，但总之，不再是爱情。  
她有些失望，但她只是旁观者，默无声息。  
接着闯入她的视线的人是艾伦。  
你能想象韩吉流泪吗？事实上看着她那张兴奋点奇怪的笑脸，是个人都觉得流泪跟她搭不上边。事实也确实如此。她甚至比埃尔文和利威尔更不容易哭。这是她的倔强，她的坚持。她三十年的人生里从上战场那天开始就没流过泪，因为她常想比起死了的人至少她还活着，她还活着就没资格哭。  
这观念保持到今天，韩吉几乎以为自己不会哭了。可当她听说艾伦时，当她第一次触摸到真正的反击巨人的切实的希望时，当她听说宪兵团那帮神经病要杀死艾伦时，她回头对埃尔文爆了粗口：“他妈的谁敢杀了艾伦耶格尔我就杀了他。”这句话说得跟利威尔似的，把团长和她身边的士兵长都吓得愣住了。利威尔的视线有些不对，她盯着男人的脸，对方突然开口：“啧！真难看！”  
她意识到温热的液体聚集在眼角，第一反应是血。可当她伸手去碰，饱满的水滴破碎坠落，她手上没有红色。  
当然他们有惊无险地保下了艾伦。那天晚上韩吉兴冲冲地就去找了那个孩子，在对方热切又温柔的注视下滔滔不绝说了一晚上。事实上是个人韩吉都能就她那堆实验说一晚上，可艾伦就是让她觉得不一样，也许是少年明亮的眼神，也许是紧抿的唇。  
这孩子是光。是希望一样的光。是光一样的希望。  
利威尔班全灭的时候韩吉曾想去找利威尔。她站在那扇薄薄的门前足有半分钟。她知道他们兵团的士兵长就在那扇门后面，利威尔也知道门外的是谁。但他们都没出声。  
然后韩吉转身走了，小心翼翼地给门后的坚毅男人留悲伤的空间。这种痛注定要独自承受。而他们也已经承受过很多次了。说操蛋点叫做这次也没什么特别。  
人是特别，但死亡不是。那么，就记住特别的人，遗忘死亡。  
第二天她坐在埃尔文的办公室里喝茶。团长依旧在看公文，士兵长推门而入脸上仍是那副所有人欠他八百万的表情。韩吉端着茶杯，感觉身边微微凹陷。男人慵懒地闭着眼，眉宇间没有悲伤，只有坚定。  
出乎韩吉意料的是人类最强与人类希望走到了一起。她刚知道的时候从背后给了措手不及的艾伦一个熊抱，在他耳边叨念：“啧啧啧你们可真是跨越年龄性别种族……和身高的爱情啊！小天使快告诉我你是怎么扑倒那个一米六的老男人的？”  
她看到少年的耳朵尖红透，接着就被攻击了。用头发想……用身高想都能知道一定是利威尔干的。  
韩吉抬头就见调查兵团士兵长一脸怒意，可怎么看都有点恼羞成怒的意思。然后她看到艾伦的手缠上了利威尔的，看向心爱之人的目光坚定得媲美他说他要驱逐巨人的时候。而已经三十四的老男人都没挣扎，坦然地顺势拽着艾伦离开。  
韩吉忍不住对着转头看她的艾伦比了个大拇指，眼里那点感动和祝福全藏在了落下的睫毛后面。  
从地上爬起来，韩吉听到身后传来熟悉的沉稳步伐，停在了她近处。她站着看了会儿，然后说：“我们三个这么些年，没想到最先的是利威尔。埃尔文你也得加把劲啊。”  
“算了吧，我都一把年纪了，没有那样毛头小子的冲劲。”男人的声线太轻松，这是与老友说话的语气。  
“扯淡，别顺带把我也说老了。好像你大了我几岁似的，虽然你的发际线这么说。”这几年韩吉说话也带了点利威尔的痞气。  
男人轻笑了一声，然后又轻轻叹息了。“韩吉，你也别把自己弄得太累了。用利威尔的话说，有什么见鬼的事有的是猪猡操心，别找自己的不痛快。你没必要总把自己摘得一干二净，看得太透可不好。”  
韩吉沉默了一会儿。她都能想象出身后那处变不惊的那人脸上挂着多无奈的表情。那是她从有记忆以来看到现在的，和利威尔的冷脸一样，和艾伦的微笑一样，和许多死去未死去的人所怀揣的祝福与希望一样。  
如果人生是一场局，谁也不会是旁观者。她韩吉也是普通人，不例外。  
她笑了，对着树木与影子，对着太阳与希望，对着高墙与自由，对着所有人，对着她自己。  
“你以为跟你们这帮混蛋在一起我还摘得干净吗？何况，我也不想摘干净了。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 我最近进击的脑洞开得太大，简直停不下来……  
> 那么，这次是韩吉的故事。大概就像我写的这样，作死的韩吉其实内心也有一些美好柔软的希望，整天看着兵团里发生的事，作为一个旁观者总想着自己去承担些什么帮助些什么，又因为看得太透总把自己弄得非常悲观。虽然我也很喜欢开朗乐观的韩吉，不过总觉得那些坚强的外表下其实也藏着些不为人知的悲哀吧？带着这样的想法写了这样的东西。  
> 写完觉得更心疼她了真吐艳T^T


End file.
